Heim Rada Honeymoon
by Oracle Master the Defiled Fork
Summary: You asked for it! Here it is! Max and Monica's Honeymoon! First ever MaxXMonica lemon! Long Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: You know how it goes.**

**Heim Rada Honeymoon**

**Chapter I: Just Married**

**A/N: You demanded it, so here it is! Heim Rada Honeymoon, the first story to contain a MaxMonica lemon. WARNING: EXTREME KINKINESS CONTAINED WITHIN. Lol. OK. On with the story. Oh, one more thing. If you're wondering how this is related chronologically to TFL and the game, It takes place between The Forsaken Legend and its upcoming sequel, the WrenchKey Legacy.**

Max's POV

"_By the power vested in me, by the city of Palm Brinks, I now pronounce you man and wife! Maximillian, you may now kiss the bride!"_

Max thought back to six hours ago, the ceremony had ended and the reception had gone over brilliantly. They then left on the Blackstone One, for the newly built Heim Rada Hot Spring Resort. Pau had recently taken up residence in Heim Rada to pass the time as he waited for Shingala. He himself had opened up the resort, using the Luna Stones to provide the springs and the newly built hotel rooms with just the right amount of romantic lighting for…

Max looked down at the beautiful, redhead sleeping, curled up, head in his lap sleeping. It had been a long trip and Monica was tired out from the wedding. He then felt the train coming to a halt. He took one last glance at Monica before gently shaking her awake.

_She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. No. She's beautiful all the time._

Monica's POV

"Monica… Monica wake up we're here." Monica's eyes slowly opened. She smiled instantly, seeing her lover's face. She yawned and felt Max pulling her in as she pressed her lips against his. "Come on Monica. Our hot spring's ready." They both smiled as Monica held on to Max's arm.

_I've waited so long for this day._

Five minutes later…

Max's POV

Max walked out of his changing room with a pair of red trunks. He sat on the bench for a moment or two until the door of Monica's changing room swung open. Monica stepped out dressed in an alluringly revealing bathing suit.

_Whoa!_

Max thought back to when he bought the suit for Monica.

_Flashback: Max's POV_

_**I finally have sixty-five medals. After all the fishing, sphedas dungeon challenges, I can buy Monica her new outfit. Here we are. Venniccio. Now which one's Mayor Need's house. The purple one, that's right.**_

_Max walked through the door of the iron house. Mayor Need turned around to face him._

"_Hello Max. What brings you here today."_

"_Well I uh… I wanted to but that thing from you."_

"_Oh… you mean that." Mayor Need grinned "For Monica." Max blushed. "I really hope it's not for you." Mayor Need chuckled._

"_Yeah, it's for Monica." Max said, blushing again. "Just out of curiosity, where did you get this… and why?"_

"_Oh, you know… Thanks for the medals. Here you go. Bye__ཀ" __he shoved Max out the door._

_Mayor Need heard a yell from across the pier, coming form Claire's house. "Daddy__ཀ __Have you seen my swimsuit__ཀ __I can't find it. It's the one with the leopard print__ཀ"_

"_Um… no… I don't know what you're talking about."_

Max's POV (Normal)

"So… what do you think." Monica winked.

"Whoa"

"C'mon let's go."

Pau stepped out from around the corner.

Monica blushed from Pau seeing her like that.

"Whoaཀ Sorry… your spring is ready." Pau rubbed the back of his neck. "Right this way." He gestured to a steaming spring around the corner of the rock face. Max and Monica walked down said path. As Max walked by, Pau nudged his rib with his elbow. "Way to goཀ" he whispered.

Max blushed. "Thanks."

"Have fun." Pau grinned.

_Furry little perv._

Max and Monica stepped down into the hot spring. Monica climbed up into Max's lap and wrapped her legs around Max's waist.

"Are you… ready?" asked Max, after kissing her again.

"What do you think?" Monica grinned evilly.

Max reached around her back and found the knot of her bikini top, undid and let it fall into the water. He stared at her perky breasts and gave them an experimental rub. The sound Monica made was something between a gasp and a moan. He continued to rub her breasts until her nipples became hard little buds at the peak of her chest. He licked her lower lip and kissed her on chin and down her neck. Max nestled his face in Monica's chest. He cupped his hand over her left breast and lowered his mouth to her right. Monica let out a moan. With the expert movements of his lips and tongue caused her to moan louder, all the while rubbing her right. They eventually wrestled each other out of the spring, and onto the grout. Max's hands continued their journey downward, as did his lips and tongue, kissing and licking her belly as he went down. Monica guided his hands to the crevice.

"There." She moaned.

Max pulled the bikini bottom off and plunged his middle and index fingers into her channel. She moaned louder.

"Deeper." She sighed.

Max granted her wish. He reached further into her virgin crevice, causing her to moan even louder. He then lowered his face and replaced his fingers with his tongue, taking in the unmistakable taste of womanhood.

"YESཀ YESཀ MOREཀ MOREཀ" was Monica's cry.

Max felt the inner walls of her channel begin to tighten around him. He felt her body weakening. Then, Monica reached her climax and Max drank the sweet juices she secreted as the tightness subsided.

"My turn." Monica grinned her alluring, evil grin. She flipped Max's body over, well-toned from all the battles they'd endured together. All leading up to this moment.

"I love you Monica." Max said, as his lips met Monica's again. He slid his tongue through her lips exploring the warm moist cave that was Monica's mouth. Monica sought to deepen the kiss, tasting a little of her own essence in the process. Their tongues danced for several more seconds. Monica then slid down Max's body.

"Monica… what are you—" Max said with a confused look on his face.

"You'll see." Again, grinning.

Monica traveled further south, pulling off Max's red trunks and grabbing Max's lower form, squeezing and tugging. She then lowered her mouth.

"Monica… OH MONICAཀ"

Monica started sucking and stroking. Max stroked her hair as she did this, his moans matching those she made before. Monica's tongue caressed Max's manhood. Max felt his release building. He could hold it no longer. He sprayed his seed into her mouth, and she swallowed it down.

"I love you so much." Max said finally exhaling. His tongue was once again, plunged into Monica's mouth, this time he tasted himself as she had before. Instead of pulling out in repulsion he ignored the taste, and deepened the kiss once more, his erection building again.

"Got enough energy left to finish the job?" Monica smiled her face full of love and desire.

"For you? Anything." Max smiled gazing into her beautiful ruby eyes. He rubbed her back and inserted himself into her womanhood. He pushed into her, until he felt something blocking his path.

"Monica… this may hurt a little."

"No… don't stop." Monica pleaded.

Max squeezed her hand as he pushed through. Monica bit her lip out of pain a tear welling up in her eye. Max wiped her tear away and gently kissed her lips, until he was sure she wasn't feeling anymore pain. Max began thrusting into her, her moans growing louder as he slowly increasing his speed, granting her requests of 'harder, faster'. Max kissed her as he quickened his pace, his lover's face bright red with ecstasy, as was his own. He again felt his release building, and with a simultaneous moan from the both of them it came.

Max then mustered up the energy to put his trunks back on and draped a towel around Monica, for her warmth and modesty, carrying her outfit with him, he picked her up bridal style (well, duhཀ) and carried her through the path to the hotel. "Come on Monica. Our room is waiting. My beautiful angel. My Monica.

Monica smiled a dreamy smile. A smile that clearly showed that she dreamt of her future and the joy I would hold.

FIN

**A/N: I finally posted it. I hope you guys liked it, as it took longer than you might think. Have fun with these stocking stuffers.**

_Time now for Oracle Master's Stocking stuffers. The part of the show where Oracle Master exploits his characters for your comedic enjoyment._

_**Now presenting:**_

_**Scarred For Life**_

_Hooded Guy: stares into space, his right eye twitching_

Oracle Master: to Hooded Girl Is he gonna be alright?

Hooded Girl: Maybe. By the time he's 35. That's when the facial tick should wear off. The mental images? Who knows? Maybe never. to Hooded Guy. It's okay, Name censored to prevent spoilage. It's gonna be alright. She carries off Hooded Guy, still stiffly frozen in the same position

Perverted Angel: That was hot and everything, but can we get back to TFL now.

Oracle Master: Not to worry, TFL will return soon—waitཀ You're not even in TFL yetཀ

Perverted Angel: Yeah, but I will beཀ

Oracle Master: Well… until then, get your perverted ass back in my headཀ

Perverted Angel: (groans Fine… slavedriver. disappears into my head reappears. Could you at least think up some hot chicks to keep me company until then?

Oracle Master: NOཀ

Perverted Angel: Sheesh… ass.

Oracle Master: Youཀ Headཀ Nowཀ Goཀ

Perverted Angel disappears—again

**A/N: Merry Christmas****ཀ ****Happy Hanukkah****ཀ ****Joyful Kwanza****ཀ ****Cheery Rob-Fort-Knox-and-Mail-Oracle-Master-Gold-Nuggets Day (my holiday of choice ( : ) ****ཀ**


End file.
